Nick
Nick is a young vampire of Hispanic origin. He is a main character in ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) and also appears in Wellington Paranormal. Biography ''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) Nick was the human ex-boyfriend of Deacon’s familiar Jackie. Incorrectly assuming he was still a virgin, Jackie brought Nick to Deacon’s flat for the vampires to eat. The vampires used hypnosis to play mean pranks on Nick, and he tried to flee the house. After escaping Deacon, Viago and Vladislav, Nick ran outside, only to be ambushed by Petyr, who then dragged him into the basement and offered Nick his blood to drink. Nick’s injuries healed and he experienced the slow and painful process of transforming into a vampire. He moved into the flat and was initially popular as he helped the others gain entry into bars and clubs. Nick introduced his human friend Stu to the flatmates and hypnotised him to prevent him from realising they were all vampires, but eventually decided to tell Stu the truth. Stu took the news surprisingly well. Nick also asked the vampires not to eat or turn Stu. The vampires grew fond of Stu as he introduced them to new technology, but soon tired of Nick as he kept revealing his vampire status to members of the public. Nick struggled to adapt to his new life, especially after realising he couldn’t eat chips anymore, and got into fights with Deacon, who was jealous of his appearance and youth. One morning, Petyr burned to death after being exposed to sunlight in his basement. The vampires investigated that night and realised the sunlight was caused by a now-dead vampire hunter who broke into the basement through the window. When Nick realised the hunter was a man he had recently met on a night out, Deacon became angry and fought him. Police officers O’Leary and Minogue arrived to investigate the noise, but under Viago’s hypnotism they didn’t notice Nick and Deacon hovering in the air mid-fight. The remaining flatmates put Nick on trial for bringing a human into the flat (which was brushed aside as they liked Stu), telling people that he was a vampire, getting Petyr killed, and wearing clothes that were too similar to Deacon's. Nick received the Procession of Shame and was banished from the flat. In a possible act of revenge against Deacon, Nick later turned a willing Jackie into a vampire. The flatmates did not see Nick or Stu again until the Unholy Masquerade. Upon realising that Stu was a human, the guest of honour, Pauline, prepared to attack him. Stu fought back by impaling Pauline’s boyfriend Julian with a wooden stake. Stu, Nick and the flatmates escaped the ball but became distracted by a pack of werewolves about to transform. As the full moon emerged, Stu was attacked and seemingly killed, leaving Nick devastated. As Stu's body was taken away, Deacon attempted to console Nick. Shortly afterwards, Nick discovered Stu was alive and living as a werewolf with the pack that turned him. Nick surprised the flatmates by bringing Stu to the flat, causing the vampires to accept Nick back and reconcile with the werewolves. ''Wellington Paranormal'' Around 2018, Nick took up a job as a blood bag officer at Wellington Central Hospital to gain access to human blood. Two months later, nineteen bags disappeared at once and Wellington Police Paranormal Unit were summoned to investigate. Nick hypnotised O’Leary and Minogue into letting him go (which was the first time he was able to use hypnosis on someone successfully), but Sergeant Maaka requested they interview him again. The two officers later encountered him in a park taking part in a vampire ritual with three other vampires and a naked human man. Nick convinced the officers that they were only roleplaying. The officers later saw Nick at a cemetery disguised as a deliveryman and caught him. Nick admitted that he stole the bags for a vampire party he was hosting. He was arrested for stealing and making a false statement, but was eventually able to hypnotise them into letting him go again and forgetting everything that happened that night. Other Appearances ''What We do in the Shadows: Interviews With Some Vampires'' An early version of Nick appears in the 2005 short film, credited as Nick Macure. In the short film he is said to have been born in 1980 and has only been a vampire for two years, but dresses as if he were from an earlier era, which the other vampires find pretentious. He does not live with the others but goes on a night out with them and Stu, and causes havoc after trying to bite the neck of a woman at a nightclub. ''Vampire's Guide to Vellington'' Nick briefly appears in the Vampire's Guide to Vellington promotional short film, exploring the nightlife of Wellington. Behind the Scenes *Each of the main vampires of the film are similar to a vampire from a famous vampire movie. Nick represents Edward Cullen from the film Twilight, and at one point refers to this in the film. Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows: Interviews with Some Vampires'' *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (film) *''Vampire's Guide to Vellington'' *''Wellington Paranormal'' **"A Normal Night" References Category:Characters Category:What We Do in the Shadows (film) characters Category:Vampires Category:Wellington Paranormal characters